Journey of a lifetime
by King slayer2004
Summary: Au / Older darker naruto , Naruto /OC, Naruto and itachi will be friends, the oc is itachi's twin sister,Powerful naruto, naruto trained by the Ōtsutsuki, Uchiha mother, Anbu naruto , Master of ninjutsu naruto , able to do many Justus, has sharingan and another dojutsu, you have to read the story to find out which one, tune in an read the story :-)
1. THINGS to know

IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS FIC

1) Naruto will have the sharingan in one eye and another dojutsu in one eye which I will not name yet until a further date

2) The reason why naruto will only have one sharingan eye is because when they evolve into the mangekyo sharingan only one evolves and the other one into another dojutsu that we dont really know much about

3) Naruto's sharingan will eventually evolve into a unique rinnegan in the future

4) There will be mentions of Shinto gods later in the story they play a part in it all

5) Naruto will be dark minded, cold and may come across as sadistic

6) Naruto will be very powerful, so will some other familiar characters

7) Naruto will also have a special sharingan , his mangekyo sharingan will have lots of techniques

8) Naruto will be able to use all the main five nature affinities, and will be able to use at least one ninjutsu for a few other releases such as yoton, jinton and shakuton … etc

9) I will try my best to update at least two chapters every week, this will be a very long story and I hope you guys favorite and review this story

10) The first chapter of this story will be uploaded either later today or early on tomorrow

11) Naruto will be a sensor type

12) The Ōtsutsuki will also play a big part in this story

13)This an Au

14) Naruto will be older in this story

15) His father is still minato namikaze but his mother is an uchiha

16) Also can you guys give me a few ideas on what you'll want in the story that will make it better to read for you'll thanks

Peace out guys :-)


	2. Chapter 1

In an all white room sat 13 figures who exuded aura's that screamed power. The reason as to why they were all gathered in one room was because they were looking down at a screen that showed a newborn baby boy that was said to one day have the power to either save or destroy the world, the boy was currently playing with his mother.

Then one of them said, "This is the child that will one day decide the fate of the world, it's very hard to believe that". The rest of them just gave him a look that said well you better believe it dumb ass.

"This is the one that was spoken of in the prophecy so you better believe it, and do you all remember what else was said in the prophecy, that every single one of us will have to bestow a gift upon this child".

said a woman wearing an all black dress with eyes that showed black flames

"Yes", they all said in unison, a little while later they all sat contemplating what gifts to give the child then one of them stood up and said, "I bestow upon the child the abilities of jinton and yoton ", then one by one all them started saying what they would give the child

"I give the child the ability to later on awaken a unique never before seen rinnegan", said a man

"The ability to use kotamatsukami", said a lady

"The ability to use mokuton and shakuton ", said a man

"The ability to awaken a special dojutsu that only one other person has, and also to later on awaken it's upgraded form", said a lady

"The ability to use izanagi 5 times with out losing his sharingan", said a man

"The ability to use izanami 3 times without losing his sharingan, and also high intelligence", said a lady

"The ability to use tsukuyomi, and yomotsu hirasaka'', said a lady

"The ability to use amenotejikara, and amenominaka", said a lady

"The ability to use kamui, and kunitsukami without six paths sage mode", said a man

"The ability to use takamimusubinokami 10 times", said a lady

"The ability to realize his full potential, and the ability to use 4 other natures that he will awaken later on", said a man

"The ability to use the sharingan to its full potential, the gift of large chakra reserves, good chakra control, the ability to use limbo, and I declare as the most powerful of us all that the boy will have to work very hard like everyone else to awaken and use these gifts"

""We as the Shinto gods declare that the gifts be given to the boy and we wish him good luck in the hardships he will endure", they all spoke in unison

~Linebreak~

Satsuki Uchiha was playing with her son Naruto when he started to all of a sudden glow, and when the glow receded she felt a burst of power like never before come from her son and said,"You are destined for great things sochi."

~Linebreak~Timeskip ~4 Years later~

A four year old Naruto was jumping up and down, he couldn't believe that today he was going to learn how to activate his chakra network. Naruto's mother came outside and said, "Sit down sochi, you have to be focused if you want to activate your chakra network."

Naruto immediately sat down and waited for his mother to continue speaking, "Okay sochi focus, to activate your chakra you have to sit in a meditative pose like this and form the ram seal which I have been teaching you for the last few days, and then you close your eyes like this and then you have to search for it and when you find it draw it out like this." she said as she slowly drew out her chakra

Naruto sat amazed as he felt his mother's chakra radiating off her. Naruto took a deep breath, sat down and formed the ram seal, as soon as he finished the seal he felt an intense heat and slowly drew it out. Satsuki sat watching her son when all of a sudden she felt a powerful aura that pushed her down to the ground, it felt so dense and plentiful it was a mixture of black, red, gold, green, white and blue. As soon as she thought it stopped radiating she stood up just to be blown into a tree as a second even more powerful burst of chakra came out of her son.

Naruto saw his mother get blown into a tree and instantly ended the ram seal and went to help his mother up. As naruto pulled his mother up she said, "Sochi never in my life have I felt such powerful chakra, not even your fathers is that strong and to have such high amounts of chakra at your age is amazing, I'm so proud of you sochi."

"Thanks kaa-san, and by the way who are those people on top of the roof watching us kaa-san." Just as Satsuki thought that she couldn't be more surprised she finds out that her son is a sensor, because theirs no way he could have seen those Anbu. "They just watching us to protect us sochi don't worry, you know your fathers is the hokage and has many enemies especially from Iwagakure so they are here to make sure nothing happens to us." as soon as Satsuki finished her sentence the Anbu on the roof fell down dead with kunai embedded in their heads and chest.

Satsuki immediately activated her sharingan and screamed, " Sochi run to the Sarutobi or Uchiha compound now please.", with tears streaming down her eyes.

As soon as she finished three Ninja dressed in Anbu garb jumped in front of her and engaged her in combat, she managed to knock one out, but one of the others grabbed her and held her while the third Anbu stabbed her in the chest and then flashed through handseals and shouted, **"Katon: Gokakyū** **no Jutsu**." the fireball hit his mother's legs and burnt them so she couldn't try to run if she was still alive.

While all this was happening all Naruto could do was stare in horror as his mother was killed, in that moment he vowed to become the strongest person ever so that he cannot be powerless to stop things like this from happening again. He was never aware of the sharingan that awoke in his eye's, because all he felt was rage, he ran toward the Ninja and kicked one in the chest and picked up his fallen sword laying on the ground and stabbed him in the chest. As he turned towards the other two they quickly started dashing away, as Naruto was about to give chase he stopped and remembered his mother and ran to her.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINE

**An \ 1) Now I know some people will ask why Naruto didn't sense the Ninja if he is a sensor, well the answer is actually simple it's because he is 4 years old, he doesn't know how to activate it****2) Here's the first chapter of the story as promised****3) Now I know some of you people will be mad that I killed Naruto's mother but it was necessary to further the plot****4) Next chapter Minato will make his first appearance, and yeah Naruto will become very dark and cold in this story, you will see why next chapter****5) Naruto will have a younger brother, yes Minato will have another child after his wife dies with Kushina****6) I might update the second chapter tomorrow so look out, and please favourite and review so I can know whether you'll like the story or not****Peace out ;-)**


End file.
